


Sugar, Spice and Everything Weiss V2

by WeissSchnee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissSchnee/pseuds/WeissSchnee
Summary: This is the updated version of SSAEW.





	1. Chapter 1

'Beep...beep...beep.' An alarm sounded in the dimly lit room. A fair skinned woman stands up, glaring groggily st the clock, wanting it to shut up. A hand goes down on the power button, and a soft click ends the high pitched noise, and it quickly goes silent. As the fair skinned woman, sits, a breeze hits her shoulders. She shudders as she stands ups and takes her first steps of the day. A stronger breeze hits her thighs, sending coolness up her nightgown and goosebumps down her body. Outside her door, she hear's footsteps, classmates getting ready for the day. Off to her left, is a picture of her father. A man who constantly makes her be better. A man who berates her. Shames her.

Myrtenaster is quickly pulled from its case, and a slash at the picture is taken. perfectly split in two, it comically stands still before topping to the ground, sending glass everywhere. Quickly regaining her composure, she starts her routine to start her day. Shower? Check. Breakfast? Check.

Once her morning routine is coming to a close, her Holo-TV automatically turns on to deliver an update on a dust Robbery the night before. 

"Good morning Vale, and students of Beacon. This is Lisa Lavender reporting. A late night dust robbery was thwarted when a shopper who was being attacked by Roman Torvhwicks men, fought back. Huntress Glynda Goodwitch was also seen, fighting against the assailants...."

'Dam it, Weiss. You're gonna be late again...' quickly ran through her mind. Quickly gathering up her weapon, dust belt and cart, boots and hair piece, she bolts out the door, not knowing that her life was finally going to change for the better.

\-----*A few hours earlier*-----

'This can't be happening! I'm a student at Beacon!' Ruby looked around her, new faces surrounding her. Only one was familiar, her sister, Yang. Yang Xiao Long, known for losing her temper at the drop of a hair, she's Beacon's "Most Reckless Student". While Ruby knows she primarily does it to protect her, but it generally goes overboard. 

"How does this sound?" Ruby clears her throat. "Hi, I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you!" Once she's finished, she awkwardly extends her hand. 

"Sounds good, but people can be a bit...unfriendly here. Keep your head down the first day or two of school, kiddo." Yang responded. Sporting her usual attire, she was ready for her first day back of year 2 at Beacon, along with everyone else. However, not everyone had the mettle to fly in an airship. 

"Excuse, me where's the bathroom?" Was said multiple times until the person asking finally just hurled his lunch on the floor, right next to Yang. However, just as she was about to hit him, Ruby grabbed her raised fist. 

"Ah ah ah, Yang. You said people can be unfriendly. Don't be one of them." Ruby pleaded. Her silver eyes usually got their way, and this time was no different. Yang lowered her guard. 

"Alright. Have it your way." Yang responded. 

As the airship landed, Ruby and Yang both got off and started walking towards the center of the courtyard. A massive spire reached up into the sky. Looking around, there are people and more importantly, weapons all around. Ruby was immediately lost in all of the commotion. Losing her balance, she stumbles back into a cart, knocking over the girl's luggage. 

"You dolt!" Weiss screamed, at the top of her lungs. "You could've blown up the entire courtyard!" The second they locked eyes however, Weiss knew that her next year at Beacon was gonna be interesting.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally meets Ruby. Could she be the one that Weiss has been looking for?

Weiss Looked down at the beautiful who crashed into her cart. Somehow, when she looked into her eyes, she seemed...relaxed yet alert. She knew she did something wrong, yet it seemed like she almost did it on purpose. 

Scrambling to get up, the girl stood at attention and said, "I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you there, and and and I'm new here and there's so many things to look at! I've never seen so many plants like these in one place, or such a tall spire! All the people actually overload my senses." Looking down and seeing the mess, she springs into action. "Oh! I see the mess I made. Let me..." She didn't get to finish. 

"No no no! Haven't you caused enough trouble? Besides, do you even know how to handle raw, unprocessed dust?" While asking, Weiss starts to put on gloves and pick up the crystals all on the ground. "You need special hand protection. You need to be careful not to burn your hands on the fire dust, freeze them on the ice and so on." Without realizing it, she was helping this girl package the dust away. Once she realized what she was doing, she looked up, locked eyes with her and instantly blushed. 

"I'm Ruby, by the way." She said, calmly and coolly. An attempt to throw a little flirt in there, was horribly placed. A dense tension filled the air. Even though it was only seconds, it felt like years. The two young women staring into each others eyes, with nothing separating them except air. 

"Weiss." Was all the white haired woman said. She quickly grabbed all of the remaining crystals, packed them up and hurried away. 

Watching her walk away was all Ruby could do. Well, she had the option of running after her, but she thought that'd be too weird. Besides, she was a little cold. Instead, she got up, and walked around the courtyard some more, excited for what her new school will bring her.

\-----*A little ways away*-----

'Who does that little twerp think she is, walking into MY cart? Disrupting MY morning?' Weiss was certainly mad, but she also couldn't help but remember what her eyes had first looked like when they looked at her. What was this girl, no. Not girl, Ruby. What was Ruby doing to her? This was a feeling Weiss hasn't felt in a long time. Once she dropped off the dust shipment to the on campus mail room, Weiss made a beeline for her room. Once there, she started pacing. 

'How on earth could this be....' Weiss paused to look at her scroll. She didn't care about class. She had too much trouble concentrating. She had to do something. But what? There's the cafeteria. No, it's too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. Sparing with her dummy was always an option. She took Myrtenaster out of her sheath, and nearly dropped it from her hand. "FUCK!" After grabbing Myrtenaster, sheathing it, and storming out, there was only one thing she could think of to take her mind of things. 

Weiss got in her sunset orange ATV and made for one of many dirt trails around the school. After hitting the forest, she did her best to avoid the branches, trees and bushes all around her. However, after doing this hundreds of times, this trail was ultimately hers to know. The only thing that could stop her now, was herself. Or a conveniently placed tree. After being on the trail for what felts like hours, she decided to pull up back to the school and get ready for her next class. This class, however, was the one class Weiss never looked forward to. Grimm studies class with Ms. Robyn. She has already missed too many classes last year, so she had no choice but to go this year. 

Upon walking in, there was the usual commotion. People in the back being loud, people in the front texting. As usual, Ms. Robyn walked in late. 

The bell to start class rang. "Now class, pay attention. This is the first day of class, and I will NOT tolerate any funny business!" Ms. Robyn yelled.

As usual, this was a lie. She was a hardass for the first few months, then didn't care as more time went on. The sound of doors bursting open shook Weiss out of her trance. Looking over, she saw Ruby panting and sweating. Thoughts of Ruby started to flood her mind. She just looked away and tried to ignore her. Time flew, and once again, Weiss learned nothing in class. The second the class bell rang to release everyone, Weiss immediately ran out of class. She thought she heard Ruby call her name, but she was already out of the room to even think about looking back.


End file.
